


【Dickjay】演藝圈

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: Dick是偶像，最近遇到一些偶像都會有的麻煩。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	【Dickjay】演藝圈

**Author's Note:**

> Dickjay日12h活動。

Dick Grayson，原本在馬戲團表演的青少年在被星探發掘後，成為一炮而紅的偶像，幾年下來更是演藝圈出了名的好好藝人先生，現在正拍著可以算他上司的辦公桌發怒。

「如果不是你又對女經紀人出手，我也不會出此下策。你的粉絲對你的緋聞寬容，不代表公司會坐視不管」

Tim語調毫無起伏地拒絕他們公司的搖錢樹要求撤換經紀人一事。當Dick第N次跟事務所裡的女性職員交往又分手後，身為老闆的Bruce終於受不了，下令要底下的人去找個能"真正意義上"管住Dick的人來，他們向周刊雜誌壓下的報導已經夠多了。

「可是他的專職是保鑣！沒有任何成果說明他能同時處理好我的工作委託」

Dick還想找出反駁的理由，而且他跟前一位女朋友可是和平分手，誰知道她隔天就辭職呢。這幾個月他被迫斷斷續續適應新指派來的經紀人們，而Dick的工作量實在超乎一般藝人會有的數字。在他們不小心搞砸讓兩份錄影撞在一起；或者手上女星A跟Dick的寫真拍攝地點互相搞錯後，Dick乾脆宣布他的行程他自己管理。

演藝圈最不能得罪的第二名可是幕後無數的工作人員們，Dick上個月份道歉賠罪的次數加起來快比他剛進業界的頭一年扯平。但顯然Tim懶得跟Dick爭，他直接拿出一箱近期針對Dick寄來的威脅包裹"碰"地砸在桌上，這才是他們給Dick安排這位的主要原因。

「我知道你不希望連平常都有保鑣跟在身邊，但是我們收到的內容物越來越激烈」

他也清楚幹這一行可能會收到一些討人厭的小禮物，特別是樹大招風，Dick在走紅之後早已做好會被一部份人討厭的心理建設。可惜那些剛開始令人發笑的信件最近上升到沾染血漬、私生活偷拍照及要求Dick退出演藝圈的死亡威脅。

「Queen那邊已經保證對方不論在安排你的行程或是本職的保鑣上都非常優秀」  
「為什麼是Queen來保證？」

Dick不解，他的新保鑣(兼經紀人)跟他們的競爭對手有什麼關係？

「在來這邊之前他負責Roy Harper的一切管理」  
「Roy...？」

他知道那個人，Queen旗下的一位個性隨性且開朗的創作型紅髮歌手，Dick曾經跟他在節目上碰見過一次。可能是藝術家不拘小節的緣故，聽說他常常遲到讓許多製作人頭痛不已。不過從某個時期後Roy便相當準時，該不會也跟他的新經紀人有關。

「別的不提，我承認Todd在武打方面還可以」  
「小D，你在啊」

Dick這才注意到Damian坐在位於他左後方的沙發上，他轉頭看向這位童星所在的地方。大概是正在背台詞，他的腿上放著一本貼有許多標籤的劇本。不對，Damian說了Todd？而且他居然說了"還可以"，用Damian字典翻譯出來便是：很厲害。

「前陣子Damian接的戲劇動作指導，就是委託他幫忙」  
「這可真多才多藝... 」

他忍不住低聲咕噥，Tim的視線已經轉回到他前方的電腦上表示話題到此為止。Dick嘆了一口氣，準備轉身離開又聽到Tim在背後叫他。

「這三天你可以放一小段假。還有是我們這邊低下頭去拜託人家暫時借我們的。不要再增加我無謂的工作量了，Dick」

\--  
Dick坐在旁邊的椅子上撐著下巴休息，看著棚內的金髮後輩正努力爬上人造石岩上。今天錄的是趣味競賽節目，為了表演效果導播已經重來三次了。輪到Dick上場大概還有好一段時間，他索性觀察起檢查完安全後便佇立在攝影棚入口邊的Jason。

Jason Todd，Dick的新經紀人兼保鑣。身高比他稍微高一點，合身的襯衫顯露出訓練有素的肌肉線條，修長結實的雙腿總是站的直挺挺的，剛毅的臉孔配上略帶冷酷的眼神，在遍地都是帥哥美女的演藝圈內Dick敢保證Jason也能脫穎而出。

正如Tim告訴他的，Jason在調度Dick的行程上表現的相當優秀，只花了幾天便不需要Dick開口，能主動幫他篩選拒絕不想演出的節目，在工作的空檔還會抓緊時間注意讓自己休息，更重要的是Jason做飯很好吃。

那一次前一個番組沒給他們準備便當，他們塞車堵在路上沒時間繞去買點吃的，Dick又餓到不行。他本來打算等會就這麼餓著肚子上工時，他可是專業的，不會因為一點小事就怠工，Jason卻像變魔法一樣從車裡的某個角落掏出一盒三明治。

「拿去，你餓了吧」  
「謝謝...！」

Dick有點受寵若驚地接過，吃了一口後他立即狼吞虎嚥起來，直到整盒都空了才滿足的打開礦泉水瓶潤口。

「這在哪裡買的，是剛才附近的片場嗎」  
「...我做的」  
「你還會下廚？」  
「嗯。Roy他...我前一個雇主偶爾餓起肚子來會亂發脾氣，我習慣備點吃的在車上」

但唯一讓Dick難過的是Jason對他有點冷淡，明明Jason談到Roy的時候還會笑。

「Dick，下一幕輪到你了」  
「OK」

拿著看板的AD蹲在棚前呼喊Dick做準備，其他工作人員忙上忙下撤離道具與調整燈光。正用毛巾擦著汗的後輩悄然來到Dick身邊，她"哇"的一聲試圖給前輩一個驚嚇。

「Stephanie，辛苦了」  
「Dick～那位現在跟在你身邊的帥哥是誰呀」

無奈轉頭微笑，他的師妹總是這麼有活力。蹦蹦亂跳的Stephanie已經乾脆用手肘撞他的胸，手指還很沒禮貌指著Jason。

「我的經紀人兼保鑣」  
「啊－抱歉...」  
「沒事」

Stephanie的眼神垂了下來，Dick現在受到威脅的事全事務所人盡皆知，不否認有些人是純看好戲的心態，不過Stephanie是真的為他感到擔心。他聳聳肩示意她不用在乎。

「DICK！！！！」

怎麼了？但在Dick反應過來前，全力朝這奔跑的Jason先行推開Stephanie後把自己撲倒按在懷裡，同時間從距離很近的地方傳來一聲巨大的撞擊碎裂聲，其他人開始尖叫。

「你沒受傷吧？有那裡痛嗎？」  
「我沒事...」

攝影現場一片混亂，導播跟製作人咆嘯的聲音此起彼落。Jason稍微拉開點距離但仍保持者把Dick護在胸前的姿態詢問他。

(我很清楚自己現在的重點不應該放在Jason飽滿的胸上...但被抱個滿懷的彈性觸感實在相當好)

Dick有點恍惚，Jason只當他是嚇到了。再仔細查看確認懷裡的人沒有受傷後才放開Dick。

「抱歉，有我在還是發生這種事」  
「不、我反倒要謝謝你...」

他仍坐躺在地上，轉頭才知道剛才那聲巨響的來源是有一盞天幕燈砸了下來，底下正好是他跟Stephanie剛才站的位置。遲來的危機感讓Dick打了一個冷顫，Jason已經去拉起情急之下被他推倒在地的女孩，順便跟她道歉當下他判斷推開Stephanie是最安全的。

各方的經紀人也陸續通知自家事務所發生事故，電視台堅持要報警請人來鑑定事故起因。在警方到達前現場也不能整理、節目也錄不下去，其他工作人員過來告訴他們今天先中止，改錄的時間會再另行通知。

等到他們準備要離開前Stephanie似乎下定了什麼決心，過來叫住了Jason。

「請你保護好Dick，麻煩你了」

Stephanie眼神堅定地直視Jason的眼睛，Jason點了點頭。

「當然，這正是我為什麼在這。」

\--  
幾天後在Bruce的人脈管道壓迫下，事務所提前拿到了當天的鑑定報告。Tim把他們叫來說是要告知與商討接下來的行程。

「抱歉，先坐在那邊等我一下」

這次Damian不在，Tim拿著一份牛皮信封坐到他們的對面。

「這是警方的鑑定結果，」

他從裡面抽出一張紙後擺放在桌上，Jason已經伸手拉了過去。

「固定用的零件老舊鬆脫才讓那顆燈掉下來」  
「這樣啊」

Jason仍在看著報告，Dick倒是鬆了一口氣。之前內心隱約有個不安聲音在刺著他：如果是人為的呢？如果真有人討厭你到想置你於死呢？

「你要看嗎？」  
「不」

Dick搖搖頭，對他來說只要知道事發原因就足夠了，他的保鑣沒再多說什麼便把那份報告還了回去。接著Tim擺正姿態，Dick重新打起精神。

「Dick，我們希望取消兩周後的見面會」  
「為什麼？跟這件事有關？不是已經確定是意外嗎？還是因為那些威脅信？！」  
「威脅信是我們考慮的主因沒錯」  
「之前收到的時候不是也正常舉辦其他活動嗎？取消的話對早就安排要特地來的粉絲太不公平了！」

越說越激動的Dick感覺到有隻手正輕拍幾下他的背，他楞了幾秒才注意到Jason在試圖讓他冷靜下來，吸了口氣後他稍微能壓抑一點憤怒的情緒。

「公司層面來講你是我們重要的商品，要是你受傷了對事務所影響會很大。於私，你是我的朋友，我不希望你受傷。」  
「...是信的程度又上升了嗎」

Dick悶悶地問，Tim很少會把話講得這麼直白。而且他了解Tim的風格，他不是這種會逼迫旗下藝人的高層。

「信倒還好，我們更擔心有人混進粉絲中在握手時對你不利」  
「上台前不是都會請工作人員檢查嗎」  
「這防不了有心要動作的人，Dick」

他無言以對。腦子很明白Tim講的都是正確的，但無論如何Dikc就是不想取消。他雙手交叉在胸前，頭往上仰朝天花板看，努力思考有沒有什麼論點可以突破Tim的堅持。

「沒有商量餘地嗎？」  
「沒有」

Tim堅定地道，直到剛剛都一語不發的Jason突然開口。

「竟然Dick這麼想辦，就讓他辦吧」  
「「Jason！」」

兩道分別帶者感激與斥責的聲音響起。Dick用帶有感激地目光看著幫他說話的Jason，他的表情一樣冷淡且嚴肅。

「取消活動對你們的營收也會造成很大的影響吧」  
「雖然是一筆不小的虧損...但還在能負擔的金額」

經營方面當然是不希望取消、而且我加班加的快死了，Tim低聲咕囔。

「反正他本人都這麼堅持要舉辦了。而且這場活動對Dick來說很重要」  
「要是Dick受傷了呢」  
「我會保護他的。這也是你們請我的理由，不是嗎？」

兩方互看了許久(主要是Jason跟Tim的眼神在互相對峙)，最後還是Tim先敗陣下來，他撒撒手表示隨便你們。Dick在離開前還是給關心他的Tim一個擁抱當做歉意，畢竟這份任性的確可能造成自己或身邊的人有危險，不過他的身邊現在可是有這位保鑣Jason在。

不過Jason怎麼知道這場見面會對他來說很重要，連公司他都沒說過。  
\--  
每年不論有多忙，Dick都會選在今天的日期於高譚這間小體育館舉辦見面會。這是他出道時第一次舉辦活動的地方，剛開始來的人連填滿1/3的空間都不夠，隔年人數稍微增加，再隔年終於塞滿了座位。

後來有一年見面會的粉絲提問環節，有粉絲詢問"為什麼不換到能容納更多人的的地方，這樣大家搶票也不用那麼辛苦"。Dick笑笑告訴他：這裡是我開始的地方，每年我都想回到這裡反省自己、跟一直以來支持我的粉絲度過。

多虧了Jason，他才能維持他的初心。

「Grayson先生，恭喜圓滿結束。剛剛大家訂的飲料已經送來了，我有放一份到你休息室」  
「謝囉，你們也辛苦了」

Dick向幾名走過他旁邊的工作人員道謝，邊朝自己的休息時邁進。見面會很成功，沒有搜到危險物品，來的粉絲大部分也如他預料中的都是那些見慣的面孔。他推開休息室的門張望一下，Jason不在裡面，可能是去講電話。

桌上擺的是最近頗知名的打卡飲料，Dick隨手拿起吸管插進飲料杯正打算要喝時。

「糟糕...差點忘記發感謝文...」

他喬了一下角度準備先自拍一張，卻遭衝進來的Jason一個箭步給搶走。

「我也有訂Jason你的份，你想喝的話可以不用搶我－」  
「出事了，Dick。」

有好幾名工作人員都被送醫急救，共通點是他們在喝了那杯飲料後發現嘴唇被緊緊黏在吸管上，有人強硬地撕開後更出現嘔吐或頭暈的情況。

「我檢查了好幾杯還沒動過的飲料，發現封膜上面通通都有被針刺穿過的痕跡」  
「無差別攻擊嗎...還是目標是我...」  
「跟你沒有關係。我先送你回去」

Dick坐在後座上發呆，儘管Jason那麼表示，他仍確定下手的人目標是自己，因為不知道Dick會喝到哪一杯索性全部都動手腳。這次的攻擊比那些信都還衝擊他，但剛才在別人面前Dick不能露出受傷的面孔，如果犯人在現場看到，那他下次肯定會故技重施。

「k、Dick－Dick、你有在聽嗎？」  
「啊？怎麼了？」

他可以從後視鏡看到Jason緊皺眉頭，透過後視鏡擔憂地注視這邊。

「我跟事務所聯絡過了，接下來一周你直接放假，公關部那邊都會幫你處理好」  
「是嗎...謝謝」  
「不是你的錯也不是你的責任，你不需要有任何的罪惡感」  
「......我明白」

Jason把車子停在一座面向藝人及政經界商流高級大廈前，個人隱私跟安全上可說是萬無一失。下車前Dick抓者Jason的手不知羞恥地要人家陪他上去，他暫時不太想一個人，從結果來說Dick這個決定是正確的。

他們走到Dick的住處時門是半掩的，光線從裡面微微透出。房間主人愣了一秒，Jason已經先一步擋到他面前從後腰袋拿出手槍俐落上膛。

不得不承認這流暢的動作更增添了Jason幾分美麗，而且Jason居然還帶著槍－Bruce到底給他配了多高端的保鑣。

「Dick，再不確定其他樓層有沒有別人的情況下，我只能讓你躲在我身後。」

可惜Jason沒空注意到身後的男人正胡思亂想，他全身繃緊地像頭豹一樣提高警覺。多年的經驗與氣息告訴Jason裡面早已空無一人，不過凡事還是小心為上。他小心翼翼走進了屋內巡視每個房間與角落，衣櫃或抽屜，只要能放置物品的地方他也一一打開來檢查。

地板上的物品散亂一地，Jason一邊用腳掃過一邊觀察。

「看樣子是被單純翻過...從痕跡來看像闖空門的，短時間內只翻得出這些東西」  
「我沒想到這裡也會遭小偷...」

然而Dick有點難以其齒，事實上他房間常態性就這麼髒亂，不過現在貌似有小偷要幫他背鍋，他立刻點點頭。收起槍後的Jason轉過身，打算要跟在他後面的Dick去檢查有沒有損失貴重物品，但他回頭一看卻咒罵一聲，Dick也順著Jason的視線移過去。

牆壁上用紅色油漆噴著大大的『不要再當偶像 否則下次會更過分』。

Jason當機立斷聯絡了事務所後報警，考慮到Dick的精神狀況，在看到那面牆後Dick突然像斷了魂似地沉默，Jason決定把事情交給等等會從事務所趕來的Tim，自己先帶著Dick離開。回到車上後Dick也是一語不發，就連Jason途經便利超商買東西他都沒有反應。

「我今晚暫住Jason你那嗎」  
「...我房間有點亂，但我會讓你有地方休息的。」

\--  
「抱歉Roy，麻煩你了」  
「Jaybird你開口我當然會幫囉，房間照慣例那間就行吧」

Jason帶他來的是Roy住的大廈。Roy很豪爽的開口說不管他們想住幾天都沒問題，根據他本人所言當初直接買下一層樓，打通後重新裝潢，所以房間多得可以開Party。Dick很想道謝，可是他張嘴後只能發出嘶啞的聲音。

「好了好了，時間也不早了～Jaybird快帶人家去休息」

Dick不知道Roy清不清楚他剛經歷過什麼，但對方體貼的沒有過問(可能是同為藝人的緣故？)，他感激的點點頭，Jason領者他熟門熟路的來到一個房間後直接讓Dick先去洗澡。

「跟Roy借的換洗衣物我放這了，內褲是免洗的」  
「你之後不用謝他也沒事，反正他沒穿過的衣服很多」  
「你有聽到的話回應一聲」  
「Dick？」

Jason又敲了敲幾次門，Dick才讓聲音從淅瀝淅瀝的水聲中傳出。

「...Jason」  
「你說」  
「Jason，」Dick努力壓抑抽泣聲，他暗自希望水流能夠蓋住。  
「我有做什麼不可原諒的事嗎......被人這樣討厭」

Jason好像嘆了一口氣，其實他沒有要Jason安慰自己，但他或許希望有個人能來減輕自己心中的恐懼。等了一會Jason都沒有開口，正當Dick以為他已經走掉時有道乾巴巴地聲音響起。

「我聽說過、世界上會無條件喜歡你的人有兩成，討厭你的人有一成，剩下的七成都會隨波逐流。你只是不湊巧撞上那討厭你的一成罷了，而裡面剛好有瘋子」

「...是嗎」  
「或許吧，我倒很肯定討厭我的人肯定有8成」

他聽得出來Jason很努力要安慰自己，Dick被他這句話給逗笑。  
\--  
接下來幾週他們都住在Roy那，他們剛到的隔天Roy便飛到國外準備演唱會，鑰匙乾脆直接丟給Jason後人就拉者行李箱走了。幸好接下來沒發生什麼事件，隔沒多久警方便通知他們一系列事件、包括恐嚇信的嫌疑犯抓到了，意外的是Dick的前女友，聽說是監視器有拍到她對飲料動手的關鍵性證據。

「因為許多工作人員都記得她，以為她還在業界工作就隨便讓她進出」  
「看來我們之後要加強員工訓練...」

在Jason的陪同下，Tim跟Dick來到警局見被關押的犯人。在得知前女友哭者跟警察坦承犯案動機是：只要他不當偶像時就會回到我身邊，我不過是想給他一點小小的警告。Dick決定一年內都不要在談戀愛，Tim對這決定很欣慰。

隨著前女友被逮捕，指名寄給Dick的威脅物品也少了一大半，趁這段休息的空檔Dick也趁機搬到了新的大廈去，事務所判斷接下來沒有安全問題後便打算終止跟Jason的合約。

一想到再過幾天或許就要跟Jason道別的Dick心中有點不捨，他內心起了乾脆挖腳Jason過來繼續接任他的經紀人也不錯的念頭。打定主意後Dick決定要明天錄影完後要直接邀請Jason一起去喝酒。

「Jason你還好嗎？」  
「啊？我很好啊，再來一杯」

看著Jason漲紅著臉一邊高舉杯子，Dick看著酒保又遞來新的一杯雞尾酒。真的沒問題嗎？Jason從剛才開始盡是喝一些甜口但濃度很高的調酒，他可不清楚Jason的酒量。

「Dick、偶像Dick，居然在跟我一起喝酒」

Jason開始嘻笑起來，眼睛也半瞇者。這下Dick確定他醉了沒錯，他本來是想藉機探聽Jason有沒有繼續跟他一起工作的意願，但人醉成這樣要是醒來忘記自己答應過什麼，難免不會怪Dick佔他便宜。

「好了，你喝得太多」  
「有什麼關係～Roy平常都、都不讓我喝－」  
「Jason」

強硬地從Jason手中拿過酒杯，只見小醉鬼委屈的皺起臉來咬住下唇，Dick莫名覺得眼前的人有點可愛。這幾個月在他面前的基本都是不苟言笑的Jason，這時候Dick才想起Jason實際上比自己年紀還小的事實。

「聽話，我們該走了」  
「嗯？走去哪？ 」  
「回家休息啊」  
「對！我要回去被治癒」

被治癒？Jason的意思是他家有養寵物嗎？面前的人開始胡言亂語，幸好他們來的是Dick常來的酒吧，朝服務生點頭示意要結帳後他把自己的信用卡遞了過去，順便請他們代叫計程車。一邊攙扶著還在亂扭動的Jason一邊把人塞進車內。

「Jason醒醒，你能告訴司機你住哪嗎？」

Jason歪了下頭，似乎不太懂Dick的意思。Dick又緩慢地重複說了一次，然後Jason拍了一下手後東翻西找從錢包掏出駕照來，Dick把它遞給司機後讓他開到上面的地址去。

把醉醺醺的Jason扛下車後Dick多塞了幾張鈔票給司機，他打算看看今晚能不能在Jason的住處借沙發湊合一晚，剛搬新家的Dick不太想讓陌生人有機會知道他的新住址。他翻過駕照看上面的樓層與號碼後，再次感嘆自己是否也該開始鍛鍊身體。

「已經到你住的房間前面囉，Jason、開一下門」  
「喔、喔，要開門」

Jason咕噥著推開扶著他的Dick後，把頭靠在門上從口袋摸索鑰匙。門開後Jason跌跌撞撞地直撲進去，鞋子就這樣隨意地踢在門口，Dick趕緊跟進後關上門。燈已經亮了起來，是很簡單的出租套房格局，一進來就是廚房，再往裡面便是房間。

Dick脫下鞋後直直朝裡面走去卻被眼前的景象給震驚住，並不是因為Jason的房間很髒亂，不如說相當乾淨。

但是牆上掛著一串本該是收納包包用的袋子，裡面卻放著各種粉絲製作的Dick同人娃娃(他自己也收到粉絲送過)，旁邊貼者好幾張Dick的海報，其中一張Dick沒記錯的話應該是上個月出版的寫真集３本套組才會附贈的海報...。

靠牆的桌子上擺了好幾組相框，但裡面的照片都是Dick。桌上還用簡易L型鐵書架收納十幾盒大概是演唱會之類的BD，除此之外還能看到貌似只有粉絲俱樂部才能收到的限定周邊。

Dick知道收集大量周邊的粉絲會有搭起祭壇的習慣，但他從沒想過會在Jason的住處看到自己的祭壇...，Jason正趴在床上一臉幸福地抱著印有Dick的抱枕睡覺。

有點不爽，Jason都沒這樣抱過我。於是Dick靠了過去稍微用力地搖晃Jason。

「Jason，你是我的粉絲嗎...？」  
「咦」

Jason抬起頭看看Dick，又低下頭看手中的抱枕。

「Dick？」  
「本人」

同樣的動作來回了好幾次後，瞬間Jason大概是酒醒了。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊－！！！！！！！！！」

**Author's Note:**

> Tim：如果你願意當Dick的保鑣+經紀人，這些早期的周邊商品直接送你。  
> Jason：我接了。（Dick剛出道時還是窮苦學生的Jason實在收不起周邊）


End file.
